Green Eyed Monster
by V.Johnes
Summary: When someone from Seth's past makes another appearance in his life, his past and present come to a clash.


**Green Eyed Monster**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Designated Survivor**

 **A/N: When someone from Seth's past makes another appearance in his life, his past and present come to a clash. Prompt by: andpeggycarter**

 **Enjoy!**

She never watches Seth's press briefings, eight out of ten times there's nothing to interest her in them, it's mostly about the president's schedule, the next bill coming their way and "No the white house won't comment on Senator Bowman's latest tweet" it wasn't really something she would want in her life. Today though, for some reason she decided to turn on the TV in her office and do watch the briefing. At first she wasn't paying attention Natalie had asked a question and Seth was answering but then she saw it. The small glint in his eyes when he scanned the room, she heard it in the way she walled that name "Miss Jordan welcome back to the press pool" it makes her wonder what the story between her boyfriend and this lady is! Kendra waits to hear her question trying to ignore the seductive look on the other woman's face. "I have sources that told me that the president personally called Director Forstell to drop the investigation on his mother in law and close the case on Eric Little's murder, care to comment?" Kendra dropped the file from her hands as she waited frozen there for Seth's answer, her previous jealousy gone.

"I'm sorry Lisa but I think your friend is yanking your chain the president absolutely did not interfere or tried to interfere with the FBI's investigation." Kendra breathed out this was the best worded response Seth could have given, politically at least.

"You are not denying that there was a call though." The smirk on Jordan's face made Kendra furious this woman was driving her mental!

"The call was on a completely unrelated matter." She watched as the room erupted in screams asking what the matter was and whether or not the president has obstructed justice, she knows this was a house hearing waiting to happen. Bowman in the Senate and Saldua in the house would be glad to lead the effort to impeach Tom. What was this lady thinking? She knew deep down she was just doing her job but at the moment she was focused on just hating her, well if someone would ask she was focused on not letting the president get impeached but if anyone asks it's the first.

"The president wanted to inform the director about the two names he considers for VP so the Beaureau will start the vetting process as soon as possible" Kendra spit the water, this was much better from legal viewpoint but she was sure that Emily and Lyor would be fuming right now.

Kendra turns off the TV and gets up, her boyfriend just blurt out on national TV that the president had narrowed down the VP candidates to two and he wants the FBI to start the vetting soon, she should be focused on that, she knew but the green eyed monster was had other ideas. She found herself outside the press briefing room, the reported she saw before had cornered Seth and was all up on his personal space. Kendra hid behind a potted plant; Seth seemed to be fine with the brunette reporter up in his personal space, her hand on his arm, he seemed to be even responding to her flirtatious body language. Taking a deep breath she decided to stop hiding behind the plant and walk out. She could pinpoint the moment Seth saw her because it was the moment the smile on his face froze there. Kendra walked closer a cold smile on her face, by the moment that she had reached them the reporter had realized that something was going on and she had turned around, she had a smug look on her face that enraged Kendra to no ends, but hid it behind a well placed smile.

"Seth they need you at the oval. Let's go!" she said, her voice made Seth feel a chill down his spine, this was the voice she always had when he slept on the couch. He nodes his goodbye to the journalist and follows Kendra down the corridor.

"Are you jealous?" he asks, he never thought he would see it and quite frankly he was a little flattered, at least he would be if she wasn't fuming.

"You think Wright? Well give too much credit to yourself. Your girlfriend's question almost led the president on an impeachment hearing!" she had stopped on her tracks, her arms on her waist her eyes throwing daggers at him, this was the first time Seth was afraid that she's probably trying to kill him with her mind.

"I'm sorry Kendra I just… I can't control their questions; we have freedom of speech and of the press. You really are not jealous?" he says with a smirk on her lip.

"No why would I be, only an incredibly stupid man would choose her over me!" she says smugly before turning around and leaving Seth dumfound behind her. In the end no matter how jealous she was she wasn't going to admit it to Seth. Ever!

 **A/N: Well here it is hope you'll enjoy it!**


End file.
